Naughty Hands
by reselusi
Summary: Sehun dan tangan nakalnya. [1shoot][Hunhan/Selu/M/Gs for uke/Haowen] RnR?


Naughty Hands

By

reselusi

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

"Sekertaris Lu, kau di panggil keruangan Presdir," seorang perempuan dengan rambut blonde sepinggangnya memberitahu Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk, "tapi bukankah Presdir sedang ada client penting?" tak ada jawaban gadis itu hanya mengedikan bahu dan berlalu.

Daun pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu diketuk oleh Luhan, terdengar suara sang Presdir mengijinkannya masuk, "ada yang bisa saya bantu Presdir?" tanya Luhan ketika sudah berdiri di samping Sehun —sang Presdir—.

"Sekertaris Lu, bisa kau buat proposal untuk proyek—," Luhan hanya berdiri patuh disamping Sehun mendengarkan penjelasannya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang client yang ternyata seorang perempuan cantik.

"Ahh—,"

"Kau oke, sekertaris Lu?"

"T—tentu saja Presdir," Luhan memberikan deer glarenya ke Sehun yang sedang menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat Luhan hampir mendesah karena satu tangannya yang sempat masuk kedalam rok selutut Luhan yang ketat dan pendek itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kini sang client cantik yang bertanya.

"Aku tak apa nyonya, hanya sepatu high heels ini sedikit menyusahkan." Luhan berusaha tersenyum mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bekerja dengan benar bukannya mementingkan fashion seperti itu."

Sialan kau presdir Oh.

.

.

.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"Sekertaris Lu disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Terdengar kekehan yang renyah diseberang telpon, Luhan tau benar siapa yang seperti ini.

"Maaf? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Presdir?" Luhan menahan nafasnya berusaha agar tidak berteriak kepada sang Presdir.

"Aku butuh kau keruanganku sekarang…

sayang."

Pip— sambungannya terputus, "Saya mengerti presdir." Luhan menghela nafasnya berat berharap sang presdir sinting itu tidak macam-macam.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sehun menunggu sang sekertaris datang, Blam! Pintu ruangan presdir yang terhormat itu tertutup agak kasar akibat si sekertaris rusa.

"Kau kurang ajar Oh Sehun!"

Tidak terlihat seperti moment yang pertama, bukan?

Luhan masih terdiam di dekat pintu. Sehun bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Luhan dan menghimpitnya hangat.

"Oh ayolah sayang, aku tak tahan ditatap lapar oleh Presdir Byun itu." Sehun mengelus sayang pipi Luhan membuatnya menghela nafas lagi.

Luhan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun, sejenak melupakan rasa marahnya. "Tapi kau tak perlu sampai membuatku mendesah, bodoh!"

Luhan menarik rambut Sehun kuat, meluapkan rasa marahnya yang tadi.

"Ah! Yak! Baiklah, aku minta maaf oke? Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana sayang. Itu sakit." Mendengar permintaan Sehun yang memohon, Luhan tersenyum samar kemudian melepaskan jambakan sayangnya dari rambut Sehun.

"Lu.." Sehun berbisik pelan dengan nafas yang berat.

Luhan bergidik ngeri, "J—jangan macam-macam kau Oh Sehun!"

Sehun pouting, Luhan hampir menjerit! "Benarkan dasiku sayang, kau ini—," satu jitakan mendarat dikening Luhan "—mesum sekali."

"UHUK!"

Luhan tertawa setan, "Rasakan!"

Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun, meninggalkan sang presdir yang sibuk dengan urusan lepaskan-dasi-sialan-ini-yang-mencekik-leherku.

.

.

.

"Ibu akan segera pulang sayang, ibu dan ayah naik bus. Kau bersabarlah sebentar lagi, oke?"

"…."

"Baiklah, ibu dan ayah menyayangimu sayang."

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menyimpan ponselnya di tas kantornya dengan tatapan 'apa Haowen dan Luna oke?'

Luhan yang paham dengan Sehun, menganggukan kepalanya manis. "Mereka menunggu kita, agar makan malam bersama." Luhan memeluk lengan sebelah kiri Sehun dengan erat, mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun.

Sehun bermaksud mengelus tangan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol benda padat dan kenyal, mata Sehun membulat, lagi-lagi bermaksud melihat muka sang istri malah belahan gunung kembar yang didapat.

Gluk!

Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

Beruntung bus yang mereka naiki hanya ramai di bagian depan, bagian belakang hanya Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun mengigit lidahnya, tapi tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi yang datar. "S—sehun a—apa yang kau lakukan?!" meski membentak tapi nada bicara Luhan di volume yang rendah.

Elus seduktif, remas pelan, tetap berekspresi datar. Itu keadaan Sehun sekarang yang sedang sibuk bermesum ria dengan gundukan milik sang istri.

"Tanganku gatal begitu tadi aku tak sengaja melihat 'nya' Lu," Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya lagi.

"K—kau bisa melakukannya nanti di rumah, sayangHH—h" bola mata Luhan membesar lalu segera menutup mulutnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang menahan tawanya lagi dan masih setia mengelus, meremas payudaranya.

.

.

.

Haowen dan Luna sedang menunggu ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan dengan duduk manis, sesekali Haowen mencubit gemas pipi sang adik yang amat sangat mirip dengan sang ibu itu, "Oppa! Itu sakit!" Luna mengelus pipinya sebelah kiri sambil merengut sebal.

"Apa oppa nakal lagi kepada Luna hm?" tanya sang ayah tiba-tiba datang sudah berpakaian santai, kemudian mengelus pipi sang anak perempuannya.

Luna mengangguk imut. "Kau jangan mencubiti pipi Luna terlalu sering sayang, nanti pipinya menjadi seperti pipi milik bibi Minnie,"

Luhan berbicara dengan Haowen lalu sedikit terkekeh sambil mengambilkan nasi dan lauk-pauk untuk kedua anaknya itu.

"Ayah, kau ingin makan dengan apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun memajukan sedikit badannya mendekati Luhan "denganmu sayang,"bisiknya mesra.

Luhan mengabaikan bisikan Sehun, "dada atau paha?"

Sehun menaikan bahunya, "keduanya tak masalah."

Luhan mencubit mesra paha Sehun dengan tatapan —kau-ingin-mengajari-anak-anak-untuk-berpikiran-macam-macam-ya?—

Haowen dan Luna yang daritadi memang sudah menunggu ayah dan ibunya pulang tidak peduli dengan celotehan orangtua mereka, Haowen dan Luna hanya berpikir bagaimana cara menghabiskan ayam goreng yang lezat ini dengan cepat.

"Baiklah berikan aku paha ayamnya saja sayang,"

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat, Haowen dan Luna masih tertahan di meja makan menunggu sang ibu membuatkan susu hangat.

"Ayah, mengapa tadi pulang naik bus?" Luna menatap polos Sehun yang masih sibuk mengunyah, "mobil ayah rusak sayang. Besok kau dan oppamu berangkat bersama bibi Baekhyun dan Hyunri, oke?"

Luna dan Haowen mengangguk patuh.

"Susu untuk Haowen dan Luna datang~~"

"Tidak ada susu untukku juga?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh dengan seringaian.

"Aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk itu, Ayah!"

Luhan ingin kembali duduk dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda, "AH! Astaga tanganmu!" Luhan menampar pedas tangan Sehun yang ingin meremas pantat sintalnya yang kedua kali.

"Kami selesai ayah, ibu, selamat malam!" Luna dan Haowen bergiliran mencium pipi orangtua mereka.

"Jangan lupa ritual sebelum tidur, dan bantu adikmu. Oke Oh Haowen?" Luhan menatap Haowen, "Aku mengerti ibu!" jawab Haowen menarik adik perempuannya menuju kamar mereka.

Keluarga kecil Oh begitu hangat dan sempurna, sepasang orang tua dan sepasang anak yang cantik dan tampan serta sikap sang anak yang begitu mandiri dan sopan kecuali untuk sang ayah yang amat mesum, sungguh saling melengkapi(?).

"Aku sudah selesai, cepatlah Oh Luhan. Kita juga punya ritual," Luhan tetap santai menikmati makanannya, sesekali melirik ke tangan Sehun yang sudah meraba paha bagian dalam Luhan.

Luhan meneguk minumannya kasar sampai airnya tumpah dan membasahi bajunya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan Sehun, Luhan membereskan meja makan dan menumpuk piring kotor itu di wastafel bermaksud ingin mencuci piring.

Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan dengan erat, "Cepat sedikitlah hannie, kau begitu lambat. Sungguh menyiksaku."

"Mhh—hh"

Sehun menjilati leher putih Luhan, tangan kanannya Sehun pergunakan untuk meremas payudara Luhan, dan tangan kirinya mulai merambat ke bagian paling sensitive milik Luhan.

"Se—selesai sayangGHH!" Luhan memekik keras saat tangan Sehun yang enath sejak kapan sudah masuk kedalam piyamanya menarik kasar nipplenya yang menegang itu.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan masih berpanggutan panas, tangan Luhan mengait erat di leher Sehun memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Saliva saling bercampur, bunyi decakan yang bergairah serta jangan lupa gerakan kepala mereka kanan kiri yang teratur seolah mencari posisi yang paling tepat.

SRET!

Entah ini piyama Luhan yang keberapa, yang berhasil disobek Sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

SRET!

Bra hitam milik Luhan terlepas dan dilempar sembarangan oleh Sehun.

Meski sudah beranak dua, dan lagi hubungan pernikahan yang tidak sebentar tapi tubuh Luhan masih tetap S line membuat Sehun semakin cinta setiap harinya.

Sehun menatap lama payudara Luhan, sebelum akhirnya menundukan sedikit kepalanya mengecup pelan nipple Luhan memberikan sensasi yang geli, dan entah bagaimana Luhan merasa dirinya amatlah sexy.

Sehun menangkupkan kedua payudara Luhan dalam kedua genggaman tangannya, sementara tangannya sibuk meremas dan menarik-narik nipple Luhan yang berwarna coklat, Sehun menjilati leher mulus Luhan sesekali memberikan jejak tentang dirinya.

Leher Luhan sudah penuh dengan kiss serta bite mark dari Sehun. Sehun beralih menuju pundak sempit Luhan dan dadany, menjilatinya sensual, "AH—HH sayanghh—," Luhan menekan kepala Sehun didadanya, ingin Sehun lebih kuat mengenyot nipplenya.

Payudara sebelah kanan masih terus dihisapnya, begitu juga yang sebelah kiri yang masih diremas.

"Akh! Sayang! Kau terlalu keras menggigitnya!"

Luhan pouting, meniup-niup nipplenya sambil memilinnya. Tak sadar semakin membuat Sehun terangsang.

Sehun menarik celana piyama Luhan tidur berserta dalamannya, kemudian membuka celana dan dalaman miliknya sendiri.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan, menampilkan Lubang merah mudanya.

Sehun yang tak sabaran, menunduk dan menjilati lubang istrinya dengan lihai menggunakan lidah panjanganya, sesekali menggigit klitoris istrinya.

"AH—HH SEHUNKU!"

Penis Sehun masuk sempurna kedalam Luhan. Luhan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, langsung memeluk leher suaminya erat tak lupa melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

"AH—HH mhh sempithhh, ahh yeah pijat seperti itu sayang."

Sehun merasa melayang, merasakan penisnya dipijat lubang Luhan yang berkedut rakus itu.

Tak perlu menunggu perintah Luhan, Sehun menggerakan perlahan pinggulnya, ditariknya penis panjangnya kemudian disodokan lagi kedalam Luhan. Membuat Luhan melayang merasakan benda tumpul suaminya menubruk keras sweet spotnya.

"AH—HH sayanghh—a—aku sampai!" Luhan yang habis mendapatkan orgasmenya hanya pasrah ketika Sehun semakin kuat mengenjotnya, payudaranya berguncang kesana-kemari membuat Sehun semakin gencar,

"AH—astagahh—sempithh—mhh"

"A—aku sampai Luhanku! Mhh ahh ahh"

Sehun menumpahkan sepermanya didalam Luhan membuat Luhan berdoa semoga Tuhan, menjadikan salah satu dari benih itu tumbuh sebagai cabang bayi.

Sehun tak melepaskan kontaknya dari lubang Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis, tapi ia menikmatinya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan, kemudian mengecup pucuk nipplenya, beralih mengecup sayang kening istrinya.

"Saranghae Oh Luhan," Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah sangat lelah hanya menerima perlakuan Sehun tanpa protes. Luhan dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, berusaha membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi suaminya tanpa maksud melepasan kontak mereka ternyata gagal.

Sehun mengecup pundak istrinya, kemudian menarik bed cover mereka menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Memang Sehun yang otaknya terlalu mesum, sampai akhirnya ia mengocok pelan penisnya lagi sampai cukup menegang kemudian mengarahkannya kelubang anal Luhan. Luhan sempat merasa terusik tapi lebih memilih melanjutkan acara memejamkan matanya.

Sehun yang masih tidak puas dengan penisnya yang bersarang di lubang anal Luhan, memeluk Luhan erat lagi-lagi satu tangannya meremas, memilin, menarik seduktif payudara; nipplenya.

Sehun bersmirk, akhirnya memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang Luhan, mengocok-ngocok lubangnya membuat Luhan gelisah bukan main, Luhan merasa terusik tapi lebih memilih melanjutkan acara memejamkan matanya.

Sehun membuat pola zig zag didalam lubang Luhan, "MHhh—hh" Luhan mendesah sangat sexy dengan mata terpejam.

Sang suami tersenyum, "aku mencintaimu sayangku." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan, membiarkan penis, dan tiga jarinya bersarang di lubang Luhan.

END

.

.

.

Hallo? Ini ff pertamaku lho, 200% aku enggak percaya diri mau ngepost ini. Soalnya aku udah mikir, 'ff abal gini' tapi ya ga ada salahnya kan kalo aku upload?

Yah, kayak author baru lainnya.. aku minta saran nih sama kalian. Ini ffnya gimana?

Aku minta maaf kalo alurnya ancur, banyak typo, dan penggambaran cerita kurang jelas, judul sama isi ga nyambung.

/grins/

Baiklah, mind to review?

/grins lagi(?)/


End file.
